No Air
by second chances
Summary: After seven years of peaceful hiding from all of their problems, Bella, now a vampire, and the Cullens are faced with a threat that not only targets them, but the Volturi and Victoria, who is still on the loose. Can Edward and Bella ever find happiness?
1. Chapter 1: Stranger

I sighed with content as I lay on the soft tufts of grass, basking in the sunlight. My sparkling arms were stretched out in the open, and all I could hear were the soft chirps of various birds and the sounds of Edward turning the pages of his book, and Edward's slow and unnecessary breathing, and Edward, Edward, Edward...

Suddenly, a slight, but sharp, prick snapped me out of day-dreaming. "Ow," I muttered to myself, and lifted my head to find a small bird of some sort pecking my big toe. When it saw that I was frowning at its presence, it panicked and abruptly flew off towards the nearest tree.

"Birds are _so_ annoying," I huffed. I heard a small grunt of amusement behind me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Something wrong, love?" Edward asked me, although I knew he had seen the bird already.

"No, I'm fine," I replied, and turned around to smile lazily at my husband. His bronze hair was disheveled from the slight breeze, and the top four buttons of his flannel shirt were unbuttoned, revealing a smooth, pale muscular chest. As our eyes locked together, his mouth formed into my favorite lop-sided grin, and I patted the spot next to me with my hand. He got up and set his book down, slowly ambling towards me. As he laid down, he pulled me to his chest and I nestled into his arms. Life had been so perfect for the last seven years; it felt like paradise to me, but to Edward, it was 'a heaven he always yearned for,' although both practically meant the same thing. After we held our beautiful, private wedding in the meadow, Edward changed me as he had promised, and immediately after, we had moved to Michigan-which was too 'boring' according to Emmett. Leaving Charlie behind was hard, and he was devastated when he had heard the news from Carlisle that I had 'died' in a car accident on the way to the airport for my honeymoon. But the hardest part was leaving Jake and the pack. I hadn't seen him at my wedding, which did cause a little pain, and I didn't tell him that I had become a vampire either, probably because I was afraid of the reaction that I would have gotten. But I soon forgot about my life in Forks when we moved to an isolated territory in Canada-that seemed to have been forgotten-where Esme had already bought a mansion back in the 1920s. Of course, Victoria was still on the loose, but so far, no trouble had come our way since leaving Forks. And for that, I was grateful. Peace at last.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward breathed softly into my ear. I squirmed with delight as his voice sent tingles all the way down to my toes. I rolled over until I was on top him, staring into his beautiful topaz eyes.

"Hmmm..." I pondered. Then, I leaned in until I was hovering over his head, my mouth centimeters from his, and as seductively as I could-which was probably not that seductive at all-whispered, "I don't know...want to give me something to think about?"

"Oh, how you love to torture me," grinned Edward, and he leaned in until his lips softly touched my lips. I groaned as he switched our positions so that he was on top of me, and eager for more, I leaned in and pressed my mouth against his. His tongue found its way into my mouth, and almost melted in his arms. It was amazing how he could still make my insides churn when he touched me after what seemed a lifetime of being with him. But that was part of true love, I guess, and I was so happy that he was all mine.

We were still kissing when a loudboom of laughter erupted, startling us. The rest of the family was probably back from their hunting trip early. Quickly, we broke apart, and I clumsily-yes, I was still a klutz unfortunately- smoothed out my hair with my palms, looking nervous. Edward, on the other hand, was a different story. Looking absolutely livid, he glared at Emmett, who was making his way towards us, still grinning like a maniac. I guess he really was telling the truth when he said that he hadn't forgiven his brother, who had torn a piece of the leather seat of the Volvo last week, which I thought was silly, seeing it could always be repaired.

"I thought you were going to be gone for _three_ days, not two!" Edward snarled at his brother, who was on the porch. Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, who were all snickering, followed, and Esme and Carlisle were in the back of the line, talking softly to each other. At least not everyone had witnessed our little make-out session, I thought silently to myself.

"Man, I don't even get a 'welcome back!' What kind of family is this?" Emmett replied sarcastically.

"We didn't want you two tearing up the house again," Jasper joked, referring to the time when Edward and I broke two vases and a table while we were...having fun. I hid my face in embarrassment.

"Oh man, you sure did it, Jazz! Edward's gonna murder you now!" Emmett bellowed, _still_ laughing at us, or rather at the face Edward was making at his brother.

"Over my dead body," Alice grunted, and pushed her way through my brothers, grabbed me by the wrist, and kissed me on the cheek. Edward began to whisper harshly to Emmett and Jasper, and I tried to listen in, but Alice began talking to me. Rosalie, looking bored, plopped onto the grass beside my feet and started to pluck grass.

"Bella. I've been meaning to ask you-where have all your clothes gone? I mean, all the new ones! Like, the time we went shopping...last weekend, was it? You haven't been wearing them, and are, like seriously attached to those, um, rather filthy looking sweats,"Alice wrinkled her nose in disdain when she glanced down at my old pajama bottoms, "perhaps we should go again, maybe, let's say, now? It-" Before she could say another word, I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"They're in my closet!" I said frantically, but before I could take another step, I heard a loud crash. Edward and Jasper and Emmett were locked in a heated three-way combat, each one seeming to be defending themselves. It had become their favorite hobby as brothers, but last time, they had splashed mud all across Alice's new yellow Porsche. The one from Italy.

"Oh God!" Alice moaned. "Not again!" Suddenly, she froze, her eyes glassing over into a milky white stare. Jasper broke away, panting, and rushed to his wife's side. We all began to move closer, afraid we would disturb her. Ten seconds passed, then thirty, then a minute, then four...Alice had still not snapped out of it. Panicked, I grasped her arm.

"Alice! Alice! What are you seeing?" I questioned frantically. Jasper started to shake her shoulders.

"Alice! Alice! ALICE!" he almost yelled. I jumped back, surprised at his reaction, since he was usually the gentle and calm one.

"Someone, get Carlisle!" Rosalie gasped. Emmett took off into the house, yelling our "parents'" names. I grabbed Edward's hand, while still staring at Alice, pleading her to come back to the present. Edward squeezed my hand and murmured, "She'll be fine."

Jasper tore his head away for one second to glare at Edward. "How can you know that? She's not even moving for God's sake!" Just then, Carlisle and Esme came out, followed by Emmett.

"Move out of the way everyone," Carlisle commanded, when Alice was brought back to life with a jolt and sank to the ground. Jasper quickly followed her and she shook, climbing into his arms for safety.

"Thank god, Alice, you scared the hell out of me," he murmured. But Alice didn't hear him. Instead, she moaned quietly, "Oh no," and glanced up at me. Confused, I stared back, bewildered.

"What is it, Alice? Tell me!" I urged her. She shook her head, and moaned again. I let go of Edward and crouched down in front of her. "Alice, tell me. Tell us," I said softly.

"They're coming. Someone's coming. Someone dangerous," was her reply. I stared at her.

"Who? Who's that 'someone?'" I prodded her.

"I don't know, I don't know, Bella," she said. I was about to ask her when she answered my mind, "But-they-you. They're coming for you."

And then I froze cold.


	2. Chapter 2: Decision

As we walked inside, my hand clenched Edward's tighter as I let reality sink in. Once again, my life was being thrust into a whirlpool of danger, and what came with danger, there was going to be someone that would end up hurt. All over my body, I could feel a pain; my heart, my mind, even my arms and legs were wobbly. My mouth opened and a gasp came out.

I looked around me. Took in my surroundings.

Edward was in a locked gaze with Alice, communicating with thoughts, his relaxed face now twisted in concern, shock, and fear. For me.

Alice was squeezing her eyes, opening them. Open. Close. Open. Close. Her eyes were full of concentration. Frustration. Trying to find more about this stranger, who was coming. For me.

Carlisle and Esme were whispering frantically, frightened by the news, frightened for their family, frightened for their 'daughter.' For me.

Rosalie was rubbing gentle circles on my back, though they were tentative. It came as a surprise to me, but I didn't notice for long. She was trying to be soothing. For me.

Emmett was cursing under his breath, muttering about safety for everyone. For me.

And Jasper was in a frenzy. Trying to calm his wife. Edward. Emmett. Himself. The chaos. For me.

It seemed that everything that connected with danger circled around me. Edward was right: I _was_ a danger magnet. Vampires. Werewolves. The Volturi. James and Victoria. And now this. And I always ended up dragging the people I loved into this. Sooner or later, someone would die. Because they would be protecting me, an unnecessary, useless cause. I felt like sobbing, crying until I had no tears left to release. Why was this happening? Why was this happening to me? So many questions, so little answers. I had an eternity. But how long would it last?

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I slowly sank to the ground, wishing that Hell below would open the ground and welcome me with open arms. Breathing heavily, I let go of Edward's hand and stared into empty space. I felt my love crouch down with me and shake my arm.

"Bella! It will be alright. I promise-_swear_- that nothing will happen to you. Do you hear me?" He chanted. I didn't hear him, but nodded my head, the least I could do. He exhaled sharply, and turned to Alice.

"Alice, can you see anymore? Tell us! Tell us before it is too late. Before they come!" I could notice the obvious stress in his voice.

"I'm trying Edward! What do you think I've been doing for the last five minutes or so? She's my sis-" Alice broke off, lost in another vision again. We were all silent as we waited for Alice too say something. She came back, shaking her head, remaining silent.

"Well? Say something!" Edward shouted. Jasper looked like he was about to tackle Edward when Alice spoke.

"Nothing. Nothing but little bits and pieces. It seems to me as if there are a few men involved. A woman. But that's it," she sighed. "I'm so sorry, Bella. If only I could see more..."

"Alice, it's not your fault," I mumbled. "Maybe if I just disappeared, everything would be all right-" Edward cut me off with a rough push.

"Never. Never, say that again, Isabella. Don't even think about it. I love you. The whole family loves you, and if we ever lost you...if I ever lost you...I don't know what I'd do...can't..." he broke off. "Bella, nothing will happen to you, you understand me? Nothing. I'd never allow it." With that, he enclosed me in a bone-crushing hug, and I held on, clinging to his body. Then, Alice jumped. I glanced at her.

"I-I just saw something...they're coming soon...a couple of days, five at the most. We need to be prepared, it doesn't look like they'll leave soon..." she began mumbling to herself. Rosalie, who'd remained silent for a while, spoke.

"They're coming here. In Canada?" she said with disbelief. "But this territory is highly remote; hunters don't even come here often! It's so boring here. How would they have found us?"

"Rosalie, nonetheless, it is a town. People live here," Jasper replied.

"No one knows we're here," I whispered. The only people we had told were Tanya and the Denali clan. Unless...

Edward must have been thinking the same thing. "The Denali clan," he breathed. "If they were threatened, they would not have hesitated to tell our whereabouts, would they?"

Carlisle shook his head. "They wouldn't have, Edward. We are their closest allies. I know them too well. The only way this group of vampires could have discovered our location is if they have a special power, or talent, for tracking, or have been keeping tags on us."

"Why would they even want me? I'm nothing extraordinary," I said, confused by the thought. My power, which was immunity and the ability to control other people's movements, was still undeveloped, as I had only been a vampire for seven years.

"That is still a question to be answered," Carlisle replied.

Esme put a hand on her husband's arm. "Will we have to move then?"

"No! We can't move. If we do, they will surely find us some way. Our best hope is to stay put for now, and see who these people are, and what they want," Alice rapidly spoke, her lips a blur.

"But we can't let them harm the innocent people, Alice. We don't want a mass murder. If we leave, they can easily have access to the people that live here," Edward said, letting go of me. I still held onto his arm; he always made me feel secure and safe.

"How do you know if they hunt humans?" she shot back.

"We won't take the chances," Edward replied firmly. "Honestly, Alice, you cannot jump to conclusions in a situation like this."

"I'm not jumping to any conclusions! Maybe you should start listening to me, Edward, for at least I can get a glimpse of what can happen in the future!"

"But you don't always know what is best! Your visions aren't always accurate, nor are they even for sure! Let them meet us first, and then we will try to talk to them.We have to end this, and the only way we can is by speaking to them. Face. To. Face," he accentuated the last three words with authority. Anytime, he was about to explode."We can't just run away forever."

"Face to face? _Face to face?_" Alice practically shrieked. "And you accuse me of jumping to conclusions! You are seriously considering that, Edward? Have you not thought about what their plans may be? What if they take Bella right then, when we meet them for the first time, 'face to face'? What if they make their first move in five days? You don't know their motives, their abilities, their strength, who they are...you've never dealt with them before! They're not here to whisk Bella off on a play date of some sort, for God's sake. _You're _supposed to be the careful one. _You're _supposed to be the overprotective one! But instead-"

"Enough!" Carlisle held Alice away from Edward, exasperated. "Bickering like this will _not _get us anywhere. We have to create a plan," he said, looking at his son, and then to his daughter. "Both of you are right. Yes, if we leave, there is a possibility that the few humans here will be harmed. Yes, we need to know who they are, but we don't know what could happen. A plan is what we need."

"I say we wait until they come, then smash their noses into their brains. That should make it pretty clear they're messing with the wrong people," Emmett huffed. Jasper smirked, and Edward's mouth twitched.

"Absolutely not, you stupid, careless bone-head!" Rosalie fumed. Alice and I were quick to add in our agreements. "Have you not heard a single thing we have been talking about? I swear, Emmett, sometimes, you have no common sense, or even a brain, whatsoever!"

"No," Carlisle agreed as well. "There will be no fighting. We will only use force if they are the ones to attack us. That is final."

"So what do we do? We can't just let them come and take Bella. Not on my watch," Edward said, grimly. I shuddered involuntarily at the thought. Edward noticed and looked down at me, reassuringly. "Don't worry," he whispered.

"Let's wait. I agree with Emmett. It's safer that way," Jasper offered. "First of all, if we run, they'll find another way to just hunt us down again. Secondly," he paused. "Secondly, if we stay, we get a sense of who we are dealing with. We've had experience with this in the past, haven't we?" He was definitely referring to James, where it had led everyone all the way South to Phoenix.

Alice looked up at the handsome blonde, glaring that he had not sided with her. Jasper shrugged, breathing, "It's for the best, love."

"Jasper is right, Alice. We stay as a family," Esme spoke in a soft voice. She glanced at me with tender eyes, and I felt another stab of guilt for endangering my family. What would happen if I lost one of these faces before me, all risking their lives for mine? Certainly, I would not be able to live with the fact that I was the cause.

"Then the decision has been made," Carlisle concluded. "We stay, and let everything fall into place. Only time can tell what will happen." Everyone sat in an uncomfortable silence. Our futures were so vague, anything was possible.

"So, we just wait, then?" Emmett's voice cut through the air like a knife. Swift and harsh.

"Yes," said Edward. "We wait."


End file.
